Gotas de Agua
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Sakura vio el pánico en la mirada de su guardián sin saber de qué estaba huyendo, Kero no tenía miedo simplemente escuchaba a su instinto de autopreservación, ese pequeño monstruo no lograría amedrentarlo o al menos eso fue lo que le aseguró a Syaoran cuando irrumpió sin previo aviso en su oficina. Esos ojos esmeraldas lo perseguían, idénticos a los de Sakura pero tan diferentes.


**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Advertencias: Esto vendría siendo como un Universo Alterno, obviamente no estoy tomando en cuenta el arco Clear Card. Contenido Ooc como siempre.**

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Shot. Gotas de agua.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kero miró por sobre su hombro, los pequeños puntos que eran sus ojos se percataron que el interior del salón se veía particularmente vacío y libre de " _él_ ". Exhalando un breve suspiro de alivio liberó la tensión de su cuerpo y flotó con cautela - _aún ocultándose_ \- hasta la cocina, donde se percibía el humeante olor de la comida cacera.

En el momento en el que el pequeño guardián entró al santuario culinario el olor lo golpeó, provocando que su boca ansiara probar lo que fuese que su ama estuviese cocinando esa mañana. Más adelante vislumbró a Sakura, quien absorta en su tarea no se percató de su presencia hasta que él flotó en las inmediaciones de su rostro para imponer su presencia y también para averiguar qué olía tan bien.

— ¿Estarán listos pronto? —La criatura miró expectante a su ama por una respuesta satisfactoria.

Sakura se sobresaltó ante la repentina aparición de su amigo, lanzando un pequeño chillido al aire y a punto de soltar el tazón donde batía la mescla amarillenta.

— ¡Kero eres un tonto, me asustaste! —El corazón de Sakura latió a mil por hora dándole la impresión de que éste se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Odiaba cuando el pequeño aparecía de la nada sobresaltándola.

Él se cruzó de brazos emulando estar ofendido, aún sabiendo que la mujer tenía razón en aprehenderlo por su imprudencia. Internamente Kero sabía que no eran acciones adrede de su parte, quizá pasar demasiado tiempo en esa forma le volvió cauteloso en su andar.

—Vamos Sakura, me haces sentir como si fuese algún tipo de aparición. Siempre reaccionas de la misma manera, justo como la primera vez que nos vimos.

Cierto, la primera impresión nunca se olvida y para Sakura fue algo que marcó su vida para siempre. Sin embargo Kerberos constantemente la sorprendía de una u otra manera. Ella se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza sin saber realmente qué responder.

—Sabes que no apruebo ese tipo de entradas o apariciones, eres libre de andar por la casa sin necesidad de ocultarte pero insistes en hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo. —Sakura se quejó al respecto sin entender del todo las manías de su guardián.

Desde hacía años que Kero no tenía la necesidad de ocultarse mientras moraba en el hogar. No obstante las razones del gran Kerberos eran poderosas, algo que la mente de Sakura no era capaz de descifrar.

Estuvo a punto de rebatir al respecto pero el sonido de una voz haciendo eco en los pasillos de esa "modesta" casa le impidió proferir palabra alguna, no, en vez de eso la pequeña criatura salió disparada hacia la ventana sin previo aviso. Sakura ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su amigo.

— ¡Mamá! —Un torbellino de alborotados cabellos marrones entró a la cocina y se aferró al delantal de Sakura—. ¿Lo has visto? —Los enormes ojos esmeraldas iguales a los de la mujer vagaron por doquier buscando algo. Incluso detrás de Sakura y dentro el bolsillo del delantal rosa.

Los ojos de Sakura se impregnaron de confusión al mirar a su pequeño.

— ¿A quién? —Ella se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño de apenas cinco años.

—Kerberos mami, él huyó mientras estábamos jugando. —dijo él en voz baja pero con un evidente puchero adornando sus labios, las prominentes cejas marrones se fruncieron al punto de que casi se juntaban en el medio de su frente.

Sakura sonrió por la expresión de su hijo, no cabía duda que a pesar de su corta edad la personalidad dominante en él era la de su padre. Pero entonces, ella cayó en cuenta de otra cosa, mirando hacia atrás se fijó de la ausencia de su guardián evidenciando ahora el motivo de tan1 repentina intromisión y de su premeditada retirada como instinto de supervivencia.

—Ren ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste esta vez a Kero? —Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que Kerberos salía huyendo de su hijo durante los juegos.

Sakura recordó un par de ocasiones cuando Ren era apenas un bebé, por lo general eran la cola y orejas de kero las que salían más dañadas pues el pequeño, en su inocencia, siempre lo confundía con un simple muñeco. Aun ahora, Ren todavía no era realmente consciente de que el guardián no era un juguete.

—Estábamos jugando —repitió el pequeño cruzándose de brazos, lo que Sakura encontró realmente adorable—. La pelota rebotó en la pared y entonces… —Él guardó silencio, esta vez su postura defensiva cayó y sus manos se cruzaron en su espalda al entrelazarse.

La castaña miró a su hijo con curiosidad y adoración, a pesar de que sabía que detrás del silencio se ocultaba la verdad sobre la huida de su amigo.

— ¿Entonces? —instó ella.

—Fue un accidente mamá, de verdad, yo no quería que la pelota aplastara a Kero. —Ren levantó la mirada encontrando los ojos de su madre, quería que ella viera la sinceridad en sus palabras. Nunca fue su intención lastimar a la pequeña criatura.

Sakura extendió la mano y tomó la de su hijo suavemente.

—Lo sé Ren, sé que nunca lastimarías a Kero a propósito pero creo que deberías disculparte con él. —Ella notó lo quieto que estaba su hijo.

— Si mami —El pequeño suspiró, de hecho ese era el móvil de su búsqueda—. Pero no lo encuentro ¿y si Kero huyó de casa? no quiero que te pongas triste mamá o que papá se moleste por ello.

¿Cuán inocente podría ser su hijo? Sakura sabía el nivel de dramatismo de su guardián pero también tenía el conocimiento de que Kerberos nunca se perdería una buena comida, ese era el anzuelo para hacerlo salir de donde quiera que se encontrara porque aun podía sentir su presencia latir en el interior de la casa.

—Hijo, tu padre no podría molestarse contigo por ello —Le consoló ella—. Él volverá Ren, Kero sigue aquí puedo sentir su presencia. —agregó después acunando la rosada mejilla del pequeño.

— ¿Puedes sentirlo mami? —Ren cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de sentir la presencia del guardián, él no pudo, al menos no de la manera que él quería—. No puedo ubicarlo. —dijo en un tono que claramente denotaba tristeza e impotencia.

Él sabía sobre los poderes de su madre y los de su padre, Sakura y Syaoran habían notado en el niño un leve indicio de magia hacía un par de años y la confirmación de ello llegó cuando el pequeño fue capaz de invocar una de las cartas de Sakura con apenas un toque, afortunadamente una de las inofensivas. Sakura todavía recordaba el día en el que entró a la casa y encontró un montón de burbujas flotando a la deriva por las habitaciones, desde entonces se aseguraba de resguardar el libro en un lugar seguro dentro del estudio de su esposo.

La revelación fue como una bomba para Syaoran quien no supo si sentirse preocupado u orgulloso, quizá un poco de ambos.

—Está arriba hijo. —Sakura señaló las escaleras—. Kero está…

Ren ni siquiera esperó a que ella revelara por completo la ubicación de la pequeña criatura, salió de la misma manera en la que entró, corriendo cual torbellino hacia las escaleras no sin antes gritar un " _gracias mami_ " y perderse en el umbral de la puerta que conducía a la sala.

—En el estudio de tu padre… —terminó ella para nadie en particular, su mano suspendida en el aire. Negó con la cabeza mientras una brillante sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro.

Ese niño era la alegría de su vida, el mejor regalo que Syaoran pudo haberle dado jamás.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Syaoran se sintió extrañamente observado esa mañana, no sabía el motivo ni por quién, simplemente la sensación prevalecía y se hacía más molesta conforme los minutos transcurrían. Sus dedos teclearon veloces en su computadora sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla frente a él, su estudio era el santuario en el que se encerraba cuando necesitaba trabajar en los asuntos de la empresa familiar.

Como líder del Clan, era su deber velar por el bienestar de los negocios.

De vez en cuando tomaba un breve descanso de su labor, estirando las piernas o rastrillando su alborotado cabello con sus manos. Necesitaba terminar esos asuntos para dedicar el resto de la tarde a su familia, después del almuerzo planeaba salir al parque de diversiones junto con Sakura y Ren. Semanas atrás le había prometido aquello a su hijo y era impensable para él romper dicha promesa pues odiaba ver la tristeza en los ojos de su pequeño, tanto como odiaba verlo en los de Sakura.

Volvió a su trabajo con renovada determinación, o lo intentó antes de que un extraño sonido llamara su atención. Detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos en el teclado para escuchar con atención, era leve pero claro, el sonido familiar de unos ronquidos reverberaron por el aire y Syaoran se desconcertó por ello.

Apartando su silla para levantarse, miró antes por debajo de su escritorio pero no encontró nada. Frunció el ceño, el sonido se encontraba demasiado cerca pero no sabía de dónde; revisó en uno de los estantes y el resultado fue el mismo.

Syaoran se movió a través de la oficina buscando el molesto sonido y la causa probable de éste pero al no obtener una respuesta se dio por vencido y optó por hacer lo más sensato. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y entonces lo notó, una presencia familiar pulsando en esa habitación específicamente en la parte trasera del escritorio junto a la enorme ventana que iluminaba el lugar.

Con cautela se acercó a ésta para develar al intruso.

" _¿Qué demonios?"_ gritó la mente de Li mientras observaba la figura durmiente de Kerberos. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí con él? Sin un ápice de amabilidad lo tomó de las alas y lo levantó a la altura de su cara para estar " _frente a frente_ " con el supuesto guardián.

—Oye ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí Kerberos? —Lo sacudió.

La pequeña criatura se sobresaltó entonces ante el tono del hombre, una voz que para él era un poco irritante. Notando la posición en la que estaba, se removió una y otra vez intentando zafarse del agarre.

— ¡Suéltame mocoso! —Pataleó y estiró los brazos golpeando la mano de Li—. Podría aplastarte ahora con mi imponente figura ¿acaso quieres morir? —Se jactó.

—Entonces hazlo, transfórmate y cumple tu amenaza poderoso guardián de ojos dorados. —Se burló Syaoran dejando el reto implícito en sus palabras.

No le tenía miedo. Eso fue lo que Kero se repitió, pero sabía que en estos momentos no podía comprometer su ubicación o en todo caso, molestar a Sakura por su pequeña imprudencia. Sin embargo se prometió que encontraría el momento adecuado para darle su merecido a ese chiquillo imprudente, porque a pesar de los años, Syaoran Li seguía siendo un mocoso a los ojos del Guardián.

Kero se cruzó de brazos indignado al no poder hacer nada más.

—Eso supuse —añadió Syaoran con una sonrisa amenazando con salir—. ¿Y bien? Quiero una explicación creíble Kerberos.

Kero exhaló. ¿Qué opción tenía?

—Tu clon —dijo la criatura con firmeza—. Me aplastó con una pelota. Estaba huyendo de él.

Syaoran supo a lo que se refería, el término "Clon" hacía referencia a su pequeño hijo por el hecho de que era la viva imagen de Li a excepción de sus preciosos ojos esmeralda idénticos a los de su madre.

Syaoran ahogó una carcajada sintiéndose muy orgulloso de su hijo, pero sabía que el incidente - _o cualquier otro_ \- no era intencional.

—Entonces ¿estabas huyendo y escondiéndote de Ren precisamente en mi oficina? —Cuánto descaro, los ojos de Syaoran se estrecharon en la criatura—. El poderos guardián del sello le teme a un pequeño niño de cinco años. Esta será una excelente historia para contar a Hiragizawa. —insinuó el hombre.

Quizá Spinnel encontrara el dato muy interesante. La amistad de ambos guardianes se basaba en una extraña y absurda rivalidad.

—Ese niño es un peligro a mi seguridad. No entiendo por qué Sakura se casó con alguien tan molesto como tú, ese chiquillo es idéntico a ti, les encanta molestarme.

Una verdad a medias, pues en el fondo Kero apreciaba a ese pequeño. Después de todo era el hijo de su ama y otro descendiente de Clow.

—No todo gira en torno a ti Kerberos y Ren apenas es un niño, es normal que tiendan a jugar de esa manera. —justificó Li aun cuando su niñez fuese lo opuesto al que ahora tenía su pequeño. Ante todo quería que la infancia de Ren fuese lo más normal posible.

Incluso ahora, con la posibilidad del crecimiento de sus poderes, Syaoran se negaba a someterlo a un duro entrenamiento como al que él fue sometido en su infancia. Lo haría, sí, pero a su debido tiempo y por ahora controlaba el incremento de magia con algunos sellos y recipientes que Eriol le dio.

—No hay nada inocente en ese niño. —Kero emitió un ligero bufido.

La respuesta de Syaoran fue soltarlo y dejar que la gravedad hiciera el resto al pillarlo desprevenido, no obstante Kerberos se recuperó de su caída y lo miró de mala manera en un desafío silencioso que llenó el ambiente de tensión.

—Como sea, busca otro lugar para dormir.

Syaoran regresó a su escritorio para seguir con su trabajo dejando al guardián flotar a la deriva en la habitación al ignorar su imperativo.

Li exhaló con resignación. Ese haragán no se iría así como así.

Un par de golpes irrumpió el ambiente y la puerta del estudio se abrió, Syaoran pudo notar a través de la abertura de ésta unos mechones de la misma tonalidad que su propio cabello.

— ¿Puedo pasar papá? —Ren se quedó en el umbral sin atreverse a dar otro paso, sin importar qué, él respetaba el lugar de trabajo de su padre.

Los ojos suplicantes de su hijo siempre causaban algo en Syaoran, como ahora que no pudo denegar la petición.

—Por supuesto Ren ¿sucede algo? —De nuevo Syaoran dejó a un lado su trabajo para centrar toda su atención a las necesidades de su pequeño.

El niño se acercó al escritorio y se puso de puntillas para poder mirar a su padre, los ojitos esmeralda se pusieron acuosos casi de inmediato lo cual alertó a Li de que algo no andaba bien. Sin importar qué, sabía que su hijo a pesar de su corta edad no era alguien que llorara por pequeñas cosas.

Se incorporó para rodear el escritorio y arrodillarse junto a él.

— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Tienes hambre? —Lo vio negar ante cada interrogante. Si no era nada de eso ¿Qué era entonces? Su experiencia con niños era limitada y nueva—. ¿Qué sucede Ren?

—Por favor papá ayúdame a encontrar a Kero, huyó de la casa y mamá se pondrá triste si no regresa —Ren casi hipó con cada palabra, le aterraba entristecer a su madre más de lo que le aterraba algún correctivo por su falta—. Prometo que aceptaré cualquier castigo pero vayamos a buscarlo pronto. —Miró a Syaoran suplicante mientras se limpiaba el indicio de las lágrimas con el dorso del brazo.

Syaoran se incorporó en busca de un pañuelo y se lo entregó a su hijo. En el trayecto vio al causante de todo esto enviarle señas para que no revelara su ubicación.

" _Pequeño bastardo egoísta"._ Pensó Li. El muy cobarde se escondía mientras su pequeño se culpaba por su ausencia, y en parte Syaoran admitió que Ren tenía algo de culpa pero Kerberos estaba rematando con su incapacidad para enfrentar la situación.

" _ **Gallina".**_ Masculló el castaño.

—Escucha Ren, Kerberos no huyó sigue en algún lugar de esta casa —Él no pareció creerle del todo y se reflejó en las esmeraldas que ahora habían perdido el brillo—. Bien, quiero que hagas esto, primero deja de llorar ¿recuerdas lo que siempre digo?

Ren asintió limpiándose los ojos y las mejillas enrojecidas con el pañuelo antes de responder.

—Llorando no se resuelve nada —Sorbió un poco la nariz antes de sonarse—. Lo siento. No sabía qué hacer, al principio quería ir por él yo solo, pero sabía que si hacía eso mamá y tú se preocuparían.

Syaoran asintió sin apartar la mirada de él. Un leve flashback vino a su mente cuando recordó su imprudencia al ir por el pájaro de Meiling cuando eran unos niños, en ese entonces él no pensó en la preocupación que podría causarle a sus hermanas, su madre y Wei, simplemente hizo lo que su corazón le dictó que hiciera. Ren sin embargo a pesar de ser una pequeña copia de él en todos los aspectos en ocasiones hacía más caso a la razón que a la impulsibilidad.

—Por supuesto que nos hubiese preocupado no encontrarte, entonces te habría aplicado un castigo por salir sin decir nada —declaró Syaoran sin sonar demasiado estricto, por lo general tendía a implementar la disciplina justa en el niño—. Ahora, quiero que te calmes y hagas lo que te digo. —Le vio asentir—. Cierra los ojos y escucha a tu alrededor.

Ren se concentró al cerrar los ojos, luchando con la imperiosa necesidad de hipar y escuchando los sonidos a su alrededor, tenues y efímeros, reconociendo en su mayoría cada uno de ellos. Ésta era alguna de las prácticas que llevaba a cabo junto a su padre o su tío Eriol, durante todo ese tiempo sólo era capaz de sentir algunas sensaciones confusas que se mesclaban con otras, poco pero algo.

—Concéntrate en mí ¿puedes sentir mi presencia? —No hubo respuesta alguna.

Sin rendirse, Ren siguió en calma, sus manos relajadas a los lados de su cuerpo y su ceño ahora casi inexistente, solo tenía que concentrarse… un poco… sólo eso.

Hubo algo entonces, una sensación de familiaridad recorriendo su pequeño cuerpo, la cercanía de una presencia como si realmente estuviera junto a él. No podía describir del todo el sentimiento de reconocimiento sólo sabía que estaba ahí. En realidad eran dos, pero Ren supuso que se trataba de su propia presencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente antes de abalanzarse sobre su padre, Syaoran lo acogió en sus brazos mientras lo levantaba del suelo.

— ¡Lo hice! ¡Pude! Eras tú papá, te sentí —Se separó de su padre mientras se miraba las palmas de las manos, una ligera sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios—. Bájame. Tengo que decirle a mamá. —Se removió de los brazos de Syaoran para que él lo bajara.

Syaoran pudo reconocer en el pequeño ese brillo de arrogancia en sus ojos, quizá también orgullo en ellos. Un sentimiento que pocas veces vio en Sakura y más bien en los propios. ¿A quién engañaba? Mentiría si dijera que no sentía el mismo orgullo por su logro y que incluso moría de ganas por restregarle eso a Eriol apenas lo viera.

Ren corrió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se volvió hacia Syaoran.

—Me encargaré de buscar a Kero yo sólo papá, regresa a lo que estabas haciendo —Ahora tenía la intención de hacerlo por su cuenta y de paso practicar aquella habilidad, hizo un movimiento con su pequeña mano como si el drama anterior no fuese en realidad nada—. Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrarlo antes de irnos al parque de diversiones. —Con su renovada determinación esperaba que así fuese.

Sin nada más que decir, salió disparado hacia las escaleras para buscar a su madre y decirle las buenas nuevas.

Syaoran suspiró, su hijo tenía muchas facetas y cada una lograba sorprenderlo. Habían ocasiones en las que se veía reflejado en ese pequeño, otras y muy raras en las que miraba en él a Sakura, a veces simplemente era una mezcla de ambos. Cualquiera que fuese, su corazón se regocijaba al tenerlo con él.

Ese niño y Sakura eran la luz de su vida y el complemento perfecto.

—Gallina. —dijo Li a Kerberos con la convicción de que le escuchara.

Un gruñido provino de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

—Cállate mocoso. —Kero salió de su escondite y flotó de nuevo hacia la ventana, no pensaba salir de ahí, al menos no sin tomar una merecida siesta.

Pero Syaoran no pensaba darse por vencido.

—Sakura piensa llevarle a Eriol y Tomoyo algo de comida, sería una lástima que al notar tu ausencia decidiera llevarles también tu parte. —Syaoran le picó en el punto débil.

La comida era el móvil de esa bestia glotona.

—Sakura no lo haría —replicó Kero aunque no estaba tan seguro.

Había ocasiones en las que Sakura buscaba la manera de reprenderlo por sus acciones, y para su disgusto, la comida era el blanco perfecto.

— ¿Estás seguro? Lo haría si supiera que hiciste llorar a Ren. —Li se dejó caer casualmente a su asiento para retomar su trabajo, oteando parcialmente la expresión del guardián ante sus palabras.

Si había algo que hacía enojar a Sakura era el hecho de meterse con Ren, incluso para Syaoran, la ira de una madre no se comparaba con nada peor.

Las vísceras de Kero prácticamente se contrajeron ante la expectativa. ¡Su adorada comida! Sin replicar al respecto se escabulló por la ventana y Syaoran supo a dónde se dirigía en cuanto escuchó el eco de una voz resonar en las paredes con un certero: _"Lo encontré"._

—No cabe duda de que es un reverendo glotón.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza para después enfocarse en su trabajo. La hora del almuerzo familiar se acercaba y Sakura no le perdonaría si él se atrevía a perdérselo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.-.**_

 _ **.-.**_

 _ **.-.**_

 _ **La Musa anda algo activa estos días, esta mañana me pregunté sobre cómo sería la vida del SyaoSaku en el universo Card Captor utilizando a mi OC Ren. Bueno esto fue lo que salió.**_

 _ **Sí, adoro a mi pequeño Ren. Aquí hubo un pequeño cambio no sólo en cuanto a la edad de Ren, sino un poco en cuanto a personalidad teniendo en cuenta que el argumento y los hechos no son los mismos que en Without You. Sí, era obvio que la actitud cambiara de acuerdo a las vivencias experimentadas siendo un dulce niño que vive con ambos padres.**_

 _ **En fin, sólo quería sacar esta pequeña espinita de mi mente y al final creo que lo logré… espero lo disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlo n.n**_

 _ **Nos leemos en otro proyecto…**_


End file.
